Violet Stars
by LittleSunset264
Summary: Huey and Dewey go outside to look at the stars, complete with a telescope, snacks, and everything. (One-shot)


Huey strapped the portable telescope onto him to carry it on his back. He adjusted the placement some after getting it on him.

He was getting ready to go out stargazing with Dewey, whom of which was carrying the snacks and a blanket they were bringing. While they weren't able to go anywhere too far, they wanted to stargaze some even if it was just right outside the mansion.

Dewey went to open the door, but Huey stopped him. He fixed his sleeve that was falling off the shoulder. The younger triplet rolled his eyes; his mouth opened to speak on how he didn't need to do that, but before he could say that Huey grabbed his hand and ran out the room and the mansion to the outdoors.

Both ran to a spot where nobody should be able to bother either of them. Dewey laid the blanket down onto the grass while Huey set up the telescope. After everything was set, Dewey stood right next to his older brother. Huey looked into the telescope, seeing the stars up in the sky. A smile crept onto his face.

"Hey Hue," Dewey began.

"Yeah, Dewdrop?" He was locked onto the stars, not even looking at him.

"You wanna know what I can do?"

Huey finally looked at him. "What?"

"I can hold the whole world in my hands." Dewey slyly smirked.

"Oh please, that's impossible-"

Dewey put his hands on Huey's face, causing his face to be a little squishy. Dewey's face turned pink once he placed his hands on his boyfriend's face. Huey's eyebrows raised up and his face turned as red as a tomato. He took his little brother's hands off and he went to grab the telescope, but he was stopped by Dewey wrapping his arms around him and holding his hands.

Huey tried to release himself from him, but no matter what he did he couldn't set himself free. Dewey couldn't help but giggle.

"C'mon Hue, it wasn't that bad."

"What you said was corny, _that's_ what it was."

"But you wanna smile, I can see it on your face."

"What I _want_ is for you to let me go."

"How about 'never' Hueberry?" Dewey kissed his cheek.

He could've sworn his face was becoming redder and redder by the second. A little smiled crawled onto his beak. Dewey then kissed him on the lips. Not even a moment later, a splash sound came out of nowhere causing them both to look around. Huey looked at himself, seeing part of himself and his shirt being soaking wet.

They heard some laughing and looked over at where it was coming from. They saw Louie and Webby laughing, Louie holding a water balloon while Webby had her right hand on her stomach while her other hand was on Louie's shoulder.

"We're the affection police, no PDA you two lovebirds!"

"Yeah what Louie said!" She looked at him. "Wait, what's PDA again?"

"Public Displays of Affection."

"Oh. Yeah, non of that you two!"

Huey crossed his arms. "_And_ why are you two here?"

"Oh, we were just hanging out by ourselves but then we heard you, so we wanted to give you two 'a little gift'."

"By gift you mean a water balloon?"

Louie nodded then burst into laughter. Huey and Dewey looked at each other. Dewey grabbed the blanket, wrapped it into a ball, and gave it to Huey. The elder triplet took the blanket ball as he kissed his forehead. Then, Huey looked at Louie as his eyes furrowed and mischievously smirked.

He threw it at Louie, but unfortunately for him he missed as Webby pulled him away before it could hit him. She let go of Louie.

"Thank you, Webs."

"You're welcome, Lou Lou!" She kissed his cheek.

Louie looked at his brothers. "You know what this means?"

"What?" They asked in unison.

He threw the water balloon. "Water fight!"

They dodged the balloon he threw. Huey grabbed the telescope, and they both ran away as they laughed.

It definitely wasn't a night they were expecting, as fun as it was.

* * *

A/N: I know it's been a bit since I've written anything HueDew related, but I haven't really gotten that many ideas to work on for this ship. Maybe watching the new episodes will help (yes I'm slow I know-), maybe I have to listen to the playlist I made for them again, I dunno, but I know I don't have much at the moment and that I gotta get some since I do want to make more stuff of this ship and stuff.

I only got lucky with this one because I remember seeing something and then thought of that with Huey and Dewey and well, boom here's this pfff- I actually wasn't too sure if I'd have enough ideas to write this one honestly despite it being pretty short, at least compared to my other stuff anyways. Until I can think of something for a longer fanfic I guess, I hope y'all enjoy this one at least.


End file.
